sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chaotix (IDW)
Chaotix – organizacja pojawiająca się w serii komiksów Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez wydawnictwo IDW Publishing. Jest to agencja detektywistyczna prowadzona przez Vectora. Należą do niej również Espio i Charmy. Historia Przeszłość thumb|left|Chaotix poszukuje Eggmana Po tym jak Sonic został pokonany przez Doktora Eggmana, Chaotix przyłączyli się do Resistance, aby walczyć z Imperium Eggmana, które opanowało prawie cały świat. Kilka dni po uratowaniu Sonica, Imperium Eggmana zostało pokonane, a sam Eggman przepadł bez śladu. Po zakończonej wojnie Chaotix odłączyli się od Resistance i zaczęli poszukiwać Doktora Eggmana. Odwiedzili wiele baz i miast, które należały do doktora. W ostatnim znanym laboratorium Eggmana przesłuchiwali Orbota i Cubota, którzy jednak nie wiedzieli nic. W końcu znaleźli Eggmana w Windmill Village, po tym jak otrzymali anonimową wskazówkę. Doktor nosił jednak teraz pseudonim Mr. Tinker i pomagał mieszkańcom wioski. Wydawał się również nie pamiętać żadnego ze swoich poprzednich planów. Chaotix przesłuchiwali go i obserwowali uważnie przez kilka dni, ale nie wykazali, żeby Eggman cokolwiek pamiętał. W tej sytuacji postanowili zawołać Sonica. The Fate of Dr. Eggman thumb|Chaotix, Sonic i Mr. Tinker w Windmill Village W Sonic the Hedgehog #5 Chaotix sprowadzili Sonica do Windmill Village i przedstawili sytuację, w jakiej znalazł się Doktor Eggman. Po wyjaśnieniach, Chaotix wyruszyli do obrony wioski, którą zaatakowały Badniki. Ostatecznie Sonic pomógł im zniszczyć ostatnie Badniki. Po udanej obronie Chaotix zapewnili Sonica i Eggmana, że będą kontynuowali śledztwo. Przed odejściem z wioski zatrzymało ich jednak niespodziewane pojawienie się Shadowa i Rouge. W Sonic the Hedgehog #6 Chaotix próbowali dołączyć do walki z Shadowem, ale nie byli w stanie go dogonić. Dowiedzieli się potem, że Rouge udzieliła im anonimowej wskazówki dotyczącej Eggmana. Gdy Shadow wrócił do wioski, Chaotix próbowali go zatrzymać, ale jeż teleportował się za nich. Po tym jak Eggman pokazał swój Eggman Land, który był tylko niewinną atrakcją dla dzieci, Chaotix mogli opuścić wioskę. Rouge zapewniła ich, że mogą zatrzymać dla siebie nagrodę za znalezienie Eggmana. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|left|Chaotix w bitwie o Anielską Wyspę W Sonic the Hedgehog #9 Chaotix dołączyli do Resistance w Resistance HQ, aby wziąć udział w ataku na Anielską Wyspę, którą podbił Neo Metal Sonic. Detektywi należeli do oddziału Amy, który miał za zadanie zniszczyć jedno ze skrzydeł wyspy, na którym stacjonowała Egg Fleet. W Sonic the Hedgehog #10 Chaotix pomogli w zniszczeniu ostatniego skrzydła z Egg Fleet i zabrali się z pozostałymi sprzymierzeńcami Resistance na przechwycony statek floty. W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Chaotix pomogli pokonać Master Overlorda i ostatecznie wyzwolić Anielską Wyspę. W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 Chaotix wybrali się razem z pozostałymi w drogę powrotną, na statku Egg Fleet przechwyconym przez Resistance. Detektywki domagali się jednak od Amy swojej zapłaty, za zlokalizowanie Eggmana i pokonanie Neo Metal Sonica, który się pod niego podszywał. Nie wiadomo jednak czy otrzymali jakiekolwiek wynagrodzenie, ponieważ Amy próbowała ich przekonać że samo bycie częścią Resistance jest nagrodą samą w sobie. Crisis City thumb|Chaotix rozpoczynają ewakuację Seaside City W Sonic the Hedgehog #17 Chaotix przebywali w swoim biurze w Seaside City, kiedy otrzymali informację od Tailsa o tym, że Doktor Eggman powrócił i wykorzystuje Metal Virus aby zmieniać swoje ofiary w Zomboty, oraz że Sonic musi biec aby trzymać swoją infekcję w ryzach. Chaotix musieli się po chwili wycofać z własnego biura, które zaatakowały Zomboty. Będąc na zewnątrz postanowili przeprowadzić ewakuację zaatakowanego przez Zomboty miasta. Zdecydowali się prowadzić ocalałych mieszkańców do portu. Vector skontaktował się następnie z Amy, prosząc ją o przysłanie statku ratunkowego i wsparcia. Drużyna rozdzieliła się następnie i zebrała grupę złożoną z różnych cywili, których udało się uratować. Dołączył do nich także Sonic, aby pomagać w ewakuacji. Kiedy Espio i Charmy prowadzili grupę cywili, jedna z nich była już częściowo zakażona przez wirusa. Vector zamknął ją w prowizorycznej klatce z samochodów, co nie spodobało się Charmy'emu. Chaotix doprowadzili następnie cywili do portu, gdzie wchodzili oni na pokład statku. Vector i Espio zajmowali się odpieraniem ataku Zombotów, a Charmy przeliczał ocalonych. Po chwili jednak postanowił uratować tą, którą Vector zostawił w mieście. Ignorując rozkazy Vectora, poleciał do miasta gdzie został złapany przez Zomboty. Vector chciał po niego iść, ale Espio powstrzymywał go. Vector i Espio postanowili odlecieć statkiem, zostawiając los Charmy'ego w rękach Sonica, który obiecał go znaleźć. The Last Minute thumb|left|Vector i Espio z Charmy-Zombotem w Restoration HQ W Sonic the Hedgehog #22 Vector i Espio przeprowadzali ewakuację ocalałych z Pine Grove Village, w której znaleźli także Charmy'ego-Zombota i zamknęli w słoju. Wrócili następnie do Restoration HQ, gdzie Gemerl kazał im usunąć Charmy'ego z budynku. Vector zaczął się wtedy kłócić z Gemerlem, nie zamierzając porzucać jednego ze swoich. Ostatecznie Cream przerwała kłótnię, a Espio dodał że Vector zamierzał umieścić Charmy'ego w laboratorium Tailsa, obok Omegi, by nikomu nie zagrażał. Nie zdążyli jednak, ponieważ w HQ pojawił się inny Zombot, który wywołał panikę wśród ocalałych. Vector zaczął być przytłaczany przez uciekający tłum i z trudem utrzymywał słój, który w końcu pękł w jego dłoniach, uwalniając Charmy'ego. Espio zdołał przedrzeć się przez tłum i włączyć alarm. Później Vector pomagał potem Gemerlowi w przytrzymywaniu drzwi, które prowadziły na prom ratunkowy. Gdy Charmy przeleciał przez drzwi, Vector złapał go i na prośbę Gemerla udał się za drzwi, prosto w tłum Zombotów. Zamierzał zająć je na jakiś czas, zanim zostanie opanowany przez Metal Virus, a także poinformował Espio o jego awansie na głównego detektywa. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się następnie za Vectorem, który ruszył w tłum Zombotów. Z kolei Espio był zszokowany, ale Amy zdołała postawić go na nogi, dzięki czemu kameleon ewakuował się na pokład promu jako ostatni niezainfekowany członek zespołu Chaotix. W Sonic the Hedgehog #24 Espio brał udział w ewakuacji Spiral Hill Village, zajmując Zomboty walką. Otrzymał także pomoc od Sonica. Wkrótce potem Espio opuścił wioskę na latającym statku, wraz z pozostałymi członkami Restoration i mieszkańcami, których udało im się uratować. Członkowie Vector the Crocodile thumb|Vector the Crocodile Krokodyl, szef agencji i najlepszy detektyw. Vector dysponuje super siłą, która pozwala mu radzić sobie ze wszelkimi zagrożeniami, lub przeszkodami. Jest także bardzo inteligentny i potrafi rozwikłać praktycznie każdą sprawę, metodą dedukcji. Espio the Chameleon thumb|Espio the Chameleon Kameleon, ninja i jeden z detektywów pracujących w agencji. Espio posiada do dyspozycji arsenał różnych broni, jak na przykład kunai. Jest cichy i zdyscyplinowany, a także posiada silne poczucie sprawiedliwości. Mimo to nie daje się temu ponieść i liczy się ze zdaniem towarzyszy. Charmy Bee thumb|Charmy Bee Nadpobudliwy pszczoła, zwiadowca agencji i jeden z detektywów. Charmy potrafi latać, a jego zabójczą bronią jest żądło. Charmy lubi wygłupy i nie zawsze skupia się na swoim zadaniu. Jednak jego umiejętności szybkiego poruszania się i znajdowania potrzebnych informacji są niezbędne dla całej agencji. Kategoria:Organizacje z komiksów IDW